Unwanted Power
by The 10th Doctor's Rose
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. Rating might go up.


Unwanted Power

Chapter 1: Blind Date

Summary: Alex always hoped that she would be the one in her family to win the Wizard Competition; but she wanted to win fair and square, not by cheating, but when a Warlock in the wizarding world meets her on a blind date, he takes her as his bride (and against her will), and eliminates Justin and Max's abilities to use magic, making Alex the full wizard… supposedly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or its characters.

-Russo House-

"Mom, Dad, I'll be back in a few hours. I have a blind date in the Wizarding world. But I'll be back by midnight." Alex called.

"Why?" Jerry asked.

"Why what, daddy?" Alex asked in return, confused by her dad's one word question.

"Why do you have a blind date in the Wizarding World?" Jerry explained.

"Justin and Juliet set me up on the date. They want me to try and meet someone that can get my mind off of Mason." Alex said.

"Okay then. Have fun." Jerry said with a shrug.

"Wait a minute… where is your brother?" Theresa asked.

"He's in his room, trying to figure out how to… oh, you mean Justin. He's at the Late Nite Bite with Juliet. He wants to do everything he can with her in case we have another accident again." Alex said. "Now can I go? I'm gonna be late. And from what Juliet has told me about this guy, he's really cute. And I don't want to keep really cute waiting." She complained.

"Fine. Go ahead. But no later than 12." Theresa said with a sigh.

"Thank you mom. I'll see you in the morning." Alex said giving both of her parents a hug and a kiss.

-Jason Crowe's Castle-

"My Lord; she's leaving her house now. You might want to start getting ready." Mason said.

"She better be as beautiful as you made her out to be." Jason said, glaring at Mason.

"She is my Lord. You will not be disappointed in Alex Russo." Mason said, a little sad that Alex thought he was a wolf forever.

"What are you sulking at mutt?" Jason asked, getting ready to smack Mason.

"Nothing my Lord. I'm not sulking. I was just thinking… when will you be telling her that she will be your wife?" Mason asked, covering up his sulking.

"I need to see her first to make sure that she is for sure going to be my wife. Not before not after." Jason declared, leaving Mason in his true thoughts and sulking.

"I am so sorry for this My Love. I have betrayed you." Mason muttered, looking at the magic mirror, watching Alex's movements.

-Wizarding World Restaurant-

Alex showed up 10 minutes before the date was supposed to start. She had been given the address and time of the date by Justin and a basic description of the guy from Juliet. And although she usually didn't trust Justin, she trusted Juliet, and if Juliet was involved in setting this night up, there was nothing for Alex to be worried about, right?

"Excuse me Miss, but are you Alex Russo?" Jason asked, staring at Alex's chest, which was showing from the semi-low cut of her dress and bringing her out of a daze.

"Yes… are you Jason Crowe?" Alex asked slowly, noticing where he was staring, and immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you my dear." Jason said, grabbing her hand forcefully and kissing it while bowing just enough to look down her dress.

"You too…" Alex said slowly. "Will you excuse me? I need to use the restroom." Alex said, taking her hand back and grabbing her purse before hurrying toward the restroom.

Once she was safely in a bathroom stall, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and called Justin.

"**Hello?**" Justin asked from the other end, in a sort of amused voice.

"Are you still with Juliet?" Alex asked urgently.

"**Alex, what's wrong?**" Justin asked, sounding concerned.

"Are you still with Juliet?" Alex asked again.

"**Yeah…**" Justin answered.

"Put me on speaker." Alex said, quickly.

"**Okay; you're on speaker Alex; what's going on?**" Justin said.

"What did you two do? This guy is a creep. He showed up and was staring at my chest the entire time… at least up until I ran to the bathroom." Alex hissed.

"**Are you sure? He was never like that when I knew him. And he was an absolute gentleman when I introduced him to Justin…**" Juliet said.

"No, of course not Juliet… yes I'm sure." Alex exclaimed.

"**Calm down Alex. I'm sure he was just examining your outfit.**" Juliet said.

"You call bowing just enough to look down my dress examining it Juliet! I call that staring at my chest. And when he took my hand to kiss it, he almost yanked my arm out of my socket. How could you two do this to me?" Alex complained, scared to go back out there.

"**I am so sorry Alex. Do you want us to come get you?**" Juliet asked, truly upset about getting Alex into this mess.

"Yes please. Call me when you get here… and I'll come out of the bathroom." Alex said, not daring to leave the safety of the bathroom.

"**We'll be there soon.**" Justin said. "**I promise.**" He added.

"Thank you Justin." Alex said before hanging up.

"Alex, my dear, are you okay? I went ahead and ordered you some wine and I would hate for it to go to waste." Jason called through the bathroom door.

'Maybe I'll just go out there, be a lady and when Justin and Juliet call, I'll make up an excuse to leave.' Alex thought to herself, readjusting her dress so that it wasn't revealing as much, removed all fear from her face and slowly walked out.

"I'm sorry Jason; I sometimes have strong feelings of nausea." Alex somewhat lied.

"Are you feeling better?" Jason asked, feigning concern.

"For now." Alex said, forcing a smile.

"That's good." Jason said smugly. "Wine, my dear?" he asked as they reached their table and he picked up the glass that was in front of her seat.

"Just a little sip. I don't drink wine that much." Alex said, taking the glass and taking a small sip and going to put the glass back down.

"But you cannot get the full flavoring with just a little sip… you must drink a little bit more." Jason said forcefully.

"But I don't want to drink anymore." Alex said, just as forcefully.

"You are going to drink just a little bit more and that's that. If I have to make you drink more, I will." Jason said, grabbing Alex's wrist and forcing her to drink just a little bit more of the wine.

"Let me go." Alex said, trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

Quickly losing his temper, Jason smacked Alex across the cheek, causing her to cry out in pain. Unfortunately, the two were in a secluded part of the restaurant, so no one could see or hear what was happening. And Jason took this to his advantage. Grabbing Alex by the hair, he pushed her against the wall and pushed his body against hers.

"Listen you little whore, when I tell you to do something, you do it. I will not allow my wife to disobey me. Now, we are going to finish this meal, you are going to come back to my place and we are going to be married. If you try and fight me, you will pay dearly; if you tell anyone about any of this, you will pay dearly; if you disobey me again, I will be forced to punish you, is that understood?" Jason asked as he pushed the hem of Alex's dress up to uncover her butt with one hand and the other pulled the top of her dress down to reveal her breasts.

"Yes." Alex replied meekly, trying to hold back tears while looking away from him.

"Yes, what?" Jason asked, forcefully causing Alex to look at him.

"Yes, I understand." Alex replied. She understood that she was totally screwed.

End Chapter 1


End file.
